Moving On
by oodifuljam
Summary: Sebastian Smythe had always got what he wanted until his father told him that they were moving to Ohio. He tries to live a life similar to his old one and he meets The Warblers. However, gaining the reputation he once held is harder than he thought.
1. Chapter 1

**Note:- I should probably add a warning of sorts here to say that this does not follow the canon plot line of Glee; I guess it's some sort of slight AU. However, I hope you enjoy reading! :)**

**Chapter 1**

_"Do you really have to leave?"_

_"I do. I can't stay; you know what my dad is like."_

_"..."_

_"Please say something, Ben."_

* * *

That conversation kept running through Sebastian Smythe's head ever since it took place. Over and over again, it wouldn't leave him and it sucked. That was the only word he could think that could describe his life at that moment, it sucked.

He spent the last few days constantly on his phone; there wasn't much else to do when you first move to a new house, let alone to another country basically half way round the world. He lost his appetite, any willingness to hold a proper conversation and any interest in the things happening around him. He was perfectly content with sitting some place quiet with his phone, looking at pictures of his old life, the one he led in France.

_Ohio. What a dull place this will be,_ he thought. Sebastian always got what he wanted and this was possibly the first time he hadn't.

In his old life, Sebastian was the reckless, smooth-talking boy that everyone wanted. He knew it and everyone knew that he knew, but they didn't mind. Something about Sebastian was so charming, mesmerising and drew you towards him even though you knew perfectly well that he would toy with you and that you don't mean anything to him. No one could ever reach to him. Unless you were Ben Parker of course; the only boy in the whole of France that actually made Sebastian feel something special.

Sebastian didn't think it was love; he didn't think he was capable of such a thing. But he knew that Ben Parker was not someone that he wanted to lose. It all started with them not knowing each other, to vaguely knowing of each other's presence in the posh boarding school, to small smirks as they passed in the corridor and then finally Sebastian got fed up of it all leading nowhere that he decided to say hello.

_"Well, hello there." Sebastian smoothly slid next to the boy, falling in sync with his footsteps. "I can't help but notice that you've been checking me out." Sebastian basically got straight to the point, he wasn't one for faffing about._

_The boy simply gave the usual smirk that Sebastian had been so familiar with and kept looking straight ahead, "Checking you out? No. Well not really. Not until a friend mentioned your tendency to stare at me, I hadn't really known of you before that."_

_Interesting, Sebastian thought. Everyone knew of him, he was one of those people everyone just knew about. And he didn't get offended by his flirting. "I see," He finally said with a small laugh, "I'm Sebastian. Sebastian Smythe."_

_"Oh, I know who you are. Ben Parker." He glanced at him with a smile._

At the time, Sebastian didn't think much of Ben Parker. A bit of a disappointment really; sure, he was good looking - blonde hair, blue eyes etc. - but the conversation was unpleasant, all he got was simple answers, the occasional look, he still basically knew nothing about him, just a name. What frustrated Sebastian also was that Ben came across as being a bit...full of himself, condescending, arrogant, basically, he saw all the many flaws that he himself had in the other boy.

And as they do, one thing led to another in a blur and the two boys began to speak more and got to know one another. They wouldn't stop speaking to each other; it was like they were overcome with a hunger to know every detail of the other's lives. It was easy speaking to each other and slowly they saw beyond the first impression they had gotten from their first encounter. Much to Sebastian's happiness, Ben also turned out to be gay, not as open as Sebastian, but gay nonetheless. It perhaps pleased Sebastian a little too much.

Eventually they became an "official couple"; they weren't really too keen on labelling it, they just enjoyed each other's company a great deal and cared for each other. To everyone else in the school, this was big. Could it be? Sebastian has a boyfriend? Who thought they would see the day? Everyone also started to notice a change in Sebastian; he was much friendlier, less flirty and snarky - they were glad a better side of him was coming out.

But when Sebastian's dad told him that they were moving to Ohio, he slowly began to revert to his former self; it was possibly his way with coping with things. He didn't like change and a decent fight with his father still didn't change his mind. Sebastian Smythe was going to lose everything that he built for the past few years and he wasn't happy about it. But his mere spite against his father turned into the closest thing he felt to heartbreak when he told Ben what was going to happen. They didn't discuss how they could possibly cope with a long distance relationship; they both secretly assumed that he would easily move on when he'd go to America. They didn't speak of the matter, at times they never spoke at all.

But the last meeting between the two boys was the most crushing experience Sebastian ever went through and it was on constant loop in his head and the only way he could cope was to endlessly stare at photos of him and his boyfriend...ex-boyfriend...boyfriend; he wasn't too sure where they left things but God, did he miss him.

He decided that when he wakes up on his first day to go to his new school, he would start afresh, he would forget about Ben and everything he learnt from him and be Sebastian again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Morning, Dad." Sebastian attempted to put on a smile as he walked into the still relatively empty kitchen. It was a beautiful day outside, he had a better night's sleep and he knew he looked good in his new school uniform for Dalton Academy. Even though it was a Friday and his day would only be 'an induction day' of getting to know his way around the school and meeting his teachers before starting properly on Monday, he hoped it would go rather smoothly.

Grabbing a bowl of cereal, Sebastian waited for response from his father who was having his usual morning coffee and a read of the paper. 5 minutes, 10 minutes, 15 minutes...the time went by and the only response the son got were sips of coffee.

"Dad, is Mum still asleep?" Another futile attempt which gained no response. "Jesus Christ, Dad. What have I done now? I'm still here, you know." _Temper, Sebastian. Don't lose your temper even more,_ he thought. "...Whatever." He dumped his bowl in the sink before running up the stairs to kiss his sleeping mother's forehead, one last check of himself in the mirror and then head off to Dalton.

The journey didn't take him long, occasionally he would ask for directions but most of the time he occupied himself with how to make a brilliant first impression for those he met. Sebastian Smythe was determined to get his reputation back. As he entered the massive school, he knew that it was going to take a while to get used to. But an advantage that he saw was that it was an all-boys school; he wouldn't have to deal with any girls having a crush on him, that didn't interest him at all. Knowing he was late, he tried to wander down the empty corridors a little faster to get to his form class when voices began to grow louder. Voices singing, harmonizing, cheering. Sebastian tried to find the room in hopes of asking someone where his class was.

When he found the door that led to the racket of noise, he knocked on it slightly a couple of times before opening it with a raised eyebrow. He was confused. He was confused as to why there were a random group of boys singing while doing ridiculous dance moves and everyone was so giddy about it.

"Hey," He tapped on the shoulder of one of the guys in the audience, "Mind telling me what exactly is going on here?"

"What?" The other guy replied before registering what Sebastian said over the noise, "Dude, they're the Dalton Academy Warblers. They're legends! This is their weekly impromptu performance, amazing, right?"

"Yeah, sure," Sebastian quickly ended the conversation and tried to find a spot where he could have a better view of what was going on.

One of the few properly likeable things about Sebastian was his ability to sing and if he could use that and a bit of natural charm to get into the group of Warblers, then leading a life that resembled the one in France would be easier to get. He knew he was getting a little fixated on that goal but it was all he had.

However, as he watched The Warblers perform, one boy in particular stood out. Blonde hair, slim figure, attractive. Sebastian bit his tongue resisting the temptation to shout out Ben's name at him. _Don't be stupid, it's obviously not him, you're going to forget about him._ But his eyes kept on following the boy's every move and tuned in to every note he sang.

Sebastian tapped on another shoulder, "Hey, who's the blonde guy?"

"That's Jeff," Yet another person willingly open to answer any questions, they sure were friendly at this school. "Recently joined The Warblers actually, six times he had to audition!"

Sebastian was genuinely surprised, "Woah, that hard to get in?"

"Yep, worth it though, Jeff is good at his harmonies." The boy carried on watching in awe.

"Right, and is he...?"

"Single? Yeah, he is." A casual reply.

"Cheers." Sebastian slowly began to feel like he was in some weird adaptation of Alice in Wonderland. Though he didn't see the exact parallels, Alice in Wonderland was the first thing that came to mind. However, he did feel that maybe he would eventually somehow be living in a parallel life of being popular with a boyfriend, who slightly resembled his old one, if this Jeff person was likeable enough.

"Great performance you did there, very impressive." After the performance was finally over, Sebastian coolly walked over to Jeff and invited himself to take a seat next to him, "Really, brilliant harmonizing." He smirked and eyed the Warbler for a response.

Jeff took one last gulp of water and sorted out his hair, looking slightly sceptical, "Really, you thought so? Sounds to me that you're being sarcastic."

_Note to self: make sure compliments don't turn condescending,_ Sebastian sighed to himself. "No really, it was great. I'm Sebastian, Sebastian Smythe. This is sort of my first day, just moved here from France."

"Oh, really? Well, welcome to Dalton, Sebastian. I'm Jeff, newest member of the notorious Dalton Academy Warblers."

"An honour to meet you," Sebastian grinned with an exaggerated bow of the head, he felt like he was slowly winning the blonde haired boy over when he got a chuckle in response. "Any chance of me making it into the group? I have a pretty decent voice that would probably add something special."

Jeff was intrigued by the new boy's confidence, "I'm not the best person to ask, honestly. There's a rather big waiting list of auditionees and you'd have to ask the council, they're in charge."

"There's a council?"

"Oh yeah, they deal with anything and everything Warbler-related. Maybe if you get Blaine Anderson to put in a good word, they'll get you to audition soon."

Sebastian was intrigued, he liked a challenge, "Blaine Anderson, you say? Tell me more about him."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"So basically, you're telling me this Blaine Anderson is this really likeable guy with the most amazing singing voice ever?" After Jeff helped Sebastian find his classes and went through some of the most mundane lessons, it was finally time for their lunch break and they sat across one another on a bench in the school's courtyard. "Sounds like he's a fictional character. And it'd take quite a lot to beat some of the voices I heard already."

"Yeah basically, everyone who hears about Blaine thinks that until they meet him, he's a great guy." Jeff replied.

They sat for a while, eating their lunch silently, taking in the good atmosphere around them. Sebastian occasionally gave the obvious meaningful glance towards Jeff who would just reply with a wide smile in return, unaware of the new boy's intentions.

"So tell me something," Sebastian broke the silence, "Where is Blaine? Will I ever get to meet this mythical creature?"

Jeff grinned, "How many times do I have to tell you that he's real before you believe me? Anyway, you'll meet him soon enough. He still keeps in touch and visits during his free periods; even though he's now considered 'the enemy', he still has a lot of influence over Warbler affairs. See, he transferred to McKinley High to be with his boyfriend."

"Boyfriend?"

"Yes, is that a problem at all?" Jeff raised a concerned eyebrow.

"No, no not at all," Sebastian quickly added, making sure his genuine sincerity was clear.

Jeff sighed and looked down at the bench between them, "Sorry, I shouldn't have sounded so aggressive. There's a strict no-bullying policy at this school and Blaine and Kurt have both had their fair share of getting shoved into lockers, taunted by other guys at school, you know."

"Yeah, I do know..." Sebastian grew quiet. He never really experienced any extreme forms of bullying at his old school but the way his father treated him so coldly and harshly for being who he was..."How about you? Have you been...?"

"Bullied? Nah, I'm thankful that I've managed to keep my head low and surrounded myself with good people." Jeff smiled and put on a fake posh voice, "And of course, it is my great pleasure to invite you into my humble group of friends so soon, congratulations."

Sebastian laughed. He liked Jeff; at first he felt that he was just another friendly person but their conversations showed that he liked the boy's caring nature and how he saw the good in his friends. "I'm glad I've made a good impression, just wonder if your friends will think the same."

"Of course they would, what's not to like?" Jeff grinned and paused for a moment, "Listen, my friend Nick is having a party sort of thing tonight, why don't you come along and meet some of the rest of The Warblers properly and get to know people a bit better?"

"You sure he'll be fine with you inviting a complete stranger like that?"

"Yeah, it'll be fine, don't worry about it. I'll tell him in our next class, just so he won't be surprised."

"Great."

"So I'll come by later tonight and pick you up?"

"Sure, I look forward to it." Sebastian grinned slightly as they traded phone numbers and gave his address to him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Sebastian entered his home as quietly as he could. He didn't want his parents to know he was back home and he wasn't really in much of a mood to speak to them. But as he closed the door, a voice called out behind him.

"Hi honey, how was school?" It was Sebastian's mother. She slowly walked towards him with a yawn and gave him a hug.

Sebastian smiled as he hugged her and led her to living room by the hand, "Great mum, how are you? Slept well?"

"Yeah yeah I did thanks. Just woke up actually." Another yawn, "Wish I didn't sleep so much, just wasted half my day! Jet lag is a pain, you know?"

Her son chuckled, "It's fine, mum. You'll get back on track soon enough. Hey listen, is it fine if I go out tonight? I made a couple of friends at school and they're going to have a sort of get-together party thing."

"Even though it's only been your first day? I know it's a Friday but don't you want to take it easy for a bit and get to know them more before you starting hanging out with them?"

"Well this'll be me getting to know them, right?" Sebastian said with a wide smile, trying to convince her.

She considered it for a moment before nodding, "Fine. But don't stay out too late and stay safe, okay?"

"Yes mother, you won't hear of any trouble from me." He gave her another hug before he started to head upstairs.

"Good! And don't get up to anything funny, alright?" She added after with a wink.

He winked back.

Sebastian loved his mother greatly. She had a light-hearted approach to the world, she was very caring and pleasant and most importantly she accepted him for who he was and supported him and the relationship he had with Ben. The one problem he had with her, however, was how she was a little weak towards his dad and accepted what he does and moved on. She didn't want any issues with him and Sebastian didn't want to see her unhappy but he just wished that for once she would stand up to him and voice her support for her son's homosexuality. Nevertheless, he tried not to get too bothered by it.

In his room, Sebastian tried looking for something decent to wear. He wanted to wear something casual but smart to make a good impression on everyone else and an even better impression on Jeff. Sebastian knew that "it wasn't all about the personality" as some people believe, you have to look good to catch someone's attention.

After a quick shower, drying and styling his hair and putting on the clothes he chose to wear - a simple set of jeans, shirt and jumper - he headed back downstairs. He stretched his arms, pointing to himself as he entered the living room again where his mother was watching television. "How do I look?" He asked.

She turned around to face him and beamed, "Lovely, of course."

Sebastian took the compliment and went to the kitchen for a quick bite to eat. He needed to kill a couple hours worth of time before Jeff rang the doorbell to head off to Nick's party. He thought as he sat at the kitchen table eating a slice of toast; sometimes Sebastian just wanted his dad to be out of his life; he appreciated moments like he had that day with his mother.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

After eating nearly half a loaf of bread in the form of toast, brushing his teeth, putting on some cologne, and sorting out his hair for what was probably the twentieth time that evening, Sebastian finally heard the doorbell ringing at exactly eight o'clock. A wide grin crossed his face as he slowly made his way down the stairs to meet Jeff but his mother beat him to it.

"Hello, you must be Sebastian's..." Sebastian's mother paused for a moment as she looked at the politely smiling blonde boy standing outside the door. Quickly, she realised that she hesitated for a moment too long, "Sorry, you look like someone we used to know from France and got a bit of a fright!" She laughed light-heartedly knowing that Sebastian was probably in ear shot and wouldn't want to be reminded of his ex-boyfriend, "You must be Sebastian's friend."

Jeff laughed a little nervously as he entered the house to see Sebastian casually leaning onto the staircase handrail, "All ready to go to Nick's?"

"Yup, glad to see you've met my mum," Sebastian replied, "Mum, this is Jeff."

Sebastian's mother knew that tone of voice, that introduction to another guy. She knew that even though it was only his first day at school, Sebastian was going after a boy already. However, even though she didn't know whether it would lead anywhere, she didn't plan on stopping him; she was grateful for anything that would break his tendencies to stay silent and ignore everything around him. She shook Jeff's hand and said hello again with a smile and watched as the two boys left, hoping that tonight wouldn't result in something her son would regret.

Sebastian started to follow Jeff in the quiet neighbourhood. Hardly a sound could be heard as the sky grew ever so slightly darker. They walked in silence for a couple of minutes; Sebastian walking side by side with Jeff, not knowing where exactly he was going.

Jeff had his hands in his pockets and pondered for a moment, trying to phrase the question he had on his mind. Sebastian waited; he knew the precise question that would come up.

"So, who exactly do I remind your mum of?" Jeff finally asked, breaking the silence, "She looked terrified when she saw me!"

Sebastian replied casually, he had rehearsed the exact words he was going to say, "Nah, it's nothing. No-one important, you just reminded her of my ex-boyfriend." He waited for a reply.

"Oh right!" Jeff sighed with relief, he didn't know what to expect but then realised his response was a little vague, "So, is that a good thing?"

"Oh yeah, it is." Sebastian considered his words, "Things just died and we haven't talked since I moved and everything, but he's great though."

"I see." The Warbler didn't know what to say since he didn't know the whole story and he wasn't one for getting too involved in other people's relationships. He decided to change the subject with a smile, "Well, we're nearly at Nick's house."

After a few moments, Sebastian found himself walking up the driveway leading to a rather extravagant house; he knew that those who sent their children to Dalton Academy were really well-off but he didn't expect a home like this - not one that was more 'fancy' than the ones in France.

Jeff had noticed the look on Sebastian's face, "Yeah, this is the reason all house parties, gatherings and out-of-school Warbler meetings happen at Nick's. His parents are hardly ever home."

Sebastian said nothing as they rang the doorbell and waited for someone to invite them in but his eyes lit up; a house with no parents is always much more interesting.

Nick opened the door and invited them in with a wide smile and gave Jeff a quick hug, "So," he started, "This is the Sebastian that you've been going on about all day, is it?"

Sebastian smirked as he scanned the living room. Soft music played in the background as various Warblers lounged about and talked or crowded around a guitar and practised a song that they could use for any upcoming competitions. Everything was very light-hearted. Sure, Sebastian liked a good-old relatively boring social gathering every now and then but tonight he wanted to let loose and turn this into a proper house party.

After introducing himself to everyone and made sure he put in the extra effort to make a good impression on the Council, he casually switched off the soft music and plugged in his phone to the music player, the sound of a generic chart hit began to play, puzzling the Warblers around him.

"Come on," He rolled his eyes with a small smile, "Let's get this party started and dance. Think of it as a chance to practice for your next performance or something." He slowly began to sway to the beat of the music, patiently waiting for someone to join him. It may have appeared hopeless but Sebastian had confidence in his persuasive abilities. No-one moved. Sebastian waited; he wasn't going to give up. Thankfully, Jeff and Nick made a simultaneous 'oh-what-the-hell' expression and began to dance to the song that was playing.

In a matter of minutes, Sebastian had turned things around to create the best house party they had experienced so far. The music blasted loudly, Sebastian managed to whisper in Nick's ear that they should open the drinks cupboard, and everyone had enough to drink to be uncertain of what exactly they were doing but still conscious enough to know they were having a good time.

Infectious giggling spread throughout the house and Sebastian made his way to answer the door, as if it were his own home, and let in whoever was ringing the doorbell far too loudly for his liking.

When he opened the door, a rather short boy with very gelled dark hair and big brown eyes stared at him with an expression suggesting that he thought he was at the wrong house. The boy began to slowly back away before Sebastian grabbed his hand and let him in.

"Oh...Oh my God," Sebastian stammered and slurred his words as he still held the boy's hand for support, "You're the Unicorn Man, right? I'm Sebastian, I heard so much about you, I'm so glad to meet you, I thought you didn't exist." Sebastian turned the simple holding of hands into a tight hug which lasted a moment too long.

The boy felt uncomfortable and very confused; he wasn't exactly sure what he should make of all of this, "Excuse me, 'Unicorn Man'? My name is Blaine Anderson." He laughed nervously knowing that the boy he had just met was most likely a little tipsy and not normally like this.

"Yeah yeah, Blaine Anderson." Sebastian nodded enthusiastically, "_You're_ the legend, the myth, the..." He trailed off and changed the subject, "Anyway, I'm gay and _you're _gay, so..."

"Sorry, I have a boyfriend." Blaine didn't like where this was going.

"No, no. I know that, don't get me wrong. I want _you_ to help _me_ get with _him."_ Sebastian pointed his finger across the room towards Jeff - who was oblivious to everything that was going around him.

Blaine really didn't like where this was going and he knew he was about to sound patronizing, "Sorry to burst your bubble but Jeff is straight, you know? He likes girls." He tried to emphasise the last word as clearly as possible.

"Doesn't bother me if it doesn't bother him."

"Right..." Blaine took a moment to understand before shaking his head with a sigh, "Nope, not happening." He led Sebastian by the hand and made him sit on one of the couches. He felt like a parent putting his child in the time-out zone, "Look, if you seriously like Jeff, you're going to sit here and think of a way of asking him out yourself, alright?" Blaine felt he was going to regret this even though he was attempting to minimise any amount of drama that may be caused, "Also, you're going to be sober when you do. So yeah, sit tight, think up a couple of ideas and I'll come back in a couple of minutes to see what you've thought up."

Sebastian repeated his enthusiastic nod again and watched Blaine heading off to mingle and chat with his fellow Warblers. _Jeff was right,_ he thought, _he does seem like a really great guy. _

_Jeff_. Sebastian quickly tried to refocus on what was important and following a great length of time spent on, what Sebastian thought to be, thinking and planning, he decided that he should use the advice given to him by an infamous saying: Actions speak louder than words.

Steadily, he got up and made his way through the crowd to find Jeff. After a lot of pushing and shoving, he finally found the blonde boy still dancing with Nick, Sebastian lightly pushed him to one side and took Jeff by the hand. Euphoria overcame Sebastian as he heard Jeff's laugh; at that moment, he didn't want anything more in life than to hear that laugh on repeat. He leaned in for a kiss.

But Sebastian's good mood and plan didn't last long when he found himself on the floor. He couldn't tell who had pushed him but he could vaguely make out Jeff's annoyed face and words, "Back off, Sebastian." Maybe the Warbler wasn't as drunk as Sebastian thought. Or maybe he was the type of drunk that got a bit aggressive.

"Come on Jeff," Sebastian got up to his feet, trying not to seem fazed, "What's one little kiss going to do? You never know, you might like it." Sebastian leaned in again.

Nick quickly came between them, trying to get him off, "Come on Sebastian, you had a bit too much to drink. Leave him alone."

"Bugger off," Sebastian didn't like it when people got in the way of the things he wanted.

Meanwhile, Blaine was in one corner of the living room talking to some of the more sober Warblers before noticing voices were getting a little too loud and hostile. He excused himself from the group and made his way to the fuss.

"What's going on?" He asked but quickly managed to put the pieces of the puzzle together when he saw a frustrated Sebastian and an annoyed Jeff. He knew it was a big mistake to leave the new boy alone. "Come on buddy; let's get you some fresh air."

Blaine guided Sebastian by the shoulder to the front door after apologizing countless times to Nick and Jeff and getting Sebastian's home address. He disliked the fact that he had to leave the gathering early than expected bur knew someone had to deal with things before they got way out of hand.

Blaine knew the neighbourhood pretty well but occasionally he relied on the street signs to help him get Sebastian home. The walk was slow and quiet, Blaine regretted not taking his car but he didn't expect the night to turn out like it had. A tipsy boy that he had only just met and the moon looking over them were his only company.

"You know what, Blainey?" Sebastian finally spoke words that weren't gibberish. "We should definitely go see The Killers live."

"Okay..." Blaine took in the sudden proposition and laughed, "Why's that?"

"Well, you know that Lady Gaga song?" He squinted at Blaine to see if he recognised the song that he was on about, but when he faced with an obvious expression of confusion, he began to sing horribly off-key, "You know, _Let's go see The Killers and make out in the bleachers, I like you a lot lot, think you're really hot hot..."_

Blaine found Sebastian's singing hilarious, "I do know that song, yes."

"Well, I'd always figured it's the theme tune to my life, sooo..." Sebastian giggled to himself and trailed off again for a moment before remembering what he wanted to say, "Yeah, it's very important to me to tick it off the list, you know."

Blaine couldn't help but laugh again, it was so easy to get affected by Sebastian's giggles, "Sure, I'll think about it. We won't end up making out though."

Sebastian gave Blaine another awkward tight hug and remained relatively quiet for the rest of walk home, occasionally asking, "Are we there yet?" and humming the tune to the Lady Gaga song.

Blaine checked the address he was given a couple of times before gaining the courage he needed to ring the doorbell. He was often paranoid about ringing the wrong one and it leading to awkward conversations.

After what felt like an eternity of nervous shuffling and trying to keep Sebastian awake, a man - who Blaine could only assume was Sebastian's father - answered the door. Blaine was about to introduce himself but was interrupted by the man's silence, roll of his eyes, and heading off deeper within the house. Maybe he did go to the wrong house.

He was about to lead Sebastian off to try the house next door but a female's voice stopped him quickly, "Wait! Sorry about my husband, he's never in much of a good mood with Sebastian." Sebastian's mum sighed but tried to keep a smile on as she saw her son dozing off on Blaine's shoulder, "Another big night, it seems...Oh, where are my manners? Come in, come in!"

Blaine entered the prestigious home and took in his surroundings, "Yeah, he had a little too much to drink." He attempted a light-hearted laugh. The whole atmosphere was a little awkward.

"He always overdoes it." She looked at her son with concern as she and Blaine led him upstairs to his bedroom, "He didn't do anything drastic, did he? I'm sorry you had to take him home."

Blaine gave a genuine polite smile, "Nah, honestly, it's no problem. Is it alright if I drop by tomorrow?"

"Yeah, sure, why not." She smiled in return, "I didn't quite catch your name..."

"Blaine Anderson."

"Right!" She clapped her hands together lightly after tucking in Sebastian into bed and closed the door behind them as they left, "Well thank you again, Blaine Anderson for taking care of Sebastian."

"Not at all," Blaine said as he finally left the Smythe household and started heading home.

Meeting Sebastian Smythe made it a very bizarre night for Blaine Anderson. He didn't know why he wanted to see him again in the morning but he felt the need to talk to the boy and get to know him better; he could tell that there was more to Sebastian than the boy he just met.


End file.
